MoodShifter Miraculous OC
Chrystal Clay, AKA Adrien's American cousin comes to Paris when Gabriel Agreste wants a small remodeling of his home, secretly so he can have his safe moved somewhere else than behind the painting of his wife (since we all know someone's book went missing) and he needs Adrien and everyone else to stay out of the house so they don't see where it's moved. Chrystal shows up at around 3 AM with her cousin Ethan and her Aunt Desiree waking Adrien and bringing his attention downstairs to somewhat meet them. Appearance Chrystal and her younger cousin both have brown hair, Chrystal having a blue streak through her side bang. Ethan has brown eyes and wears an orange hoodie and red T-shirt with an orange dinosaur called the stegosaurus which he loves so much because he watched the ASDF Movies about a thousand times. Even his jeans are orange. Chrystal on the other hand wears a silk blue spring dress with turquoise spots and a stretchy material on her chest that holds it up. Over that she wears a blue nylon jacket that only goes down to her waist. She keeps her wavy hair in a ponytail with a soft white ribbon on top. At this time, Chrystal and Ethan are extremely tired from jet lag, so much so that they act as if they had been knocked in the head repeatedly or just got off of a super crazy carnival ride. Chrystal greets her uncle by patting him and asking strange questions no one understands. She and Ethan are finally taken to a guest room to sleep while Desiree and Gabriel talk in his office. Adrien tries to listen in but runs back up to his room when Nathalie comes back from escorting Chrystal and Ethan to bed. He finally just goes to sleep and wakes in the morning. He finds Ethan awake and playing a game. The brunette male leads him to Chrystal who is still asleep. They try waking her until Ethan finally throws a blaring air horn on her, waking her and leading her to grumpily toss it out the window. She meets Adrien properly and is taken to his school with him and Ethan seeing Adrien is excited about having family and wants all of his friends to meet them. Chrystal walks in and immediately strikes Chloe's nerve with a snappy remark to her asking Adrien what Chrystal's doing with him as if she thinks Chrystal is more competition. Chrystal trudges up to the seat in the back next to Nathanaël taking out her sketchbook and drawing some doodles which aren't as good as his but they're still pretty cool. He asks about her art kit and they start a conversation. at the end of class, Marinette and Alya walk up, introducing themselves and asking if they could hang out with her and Adrien after school with intent of getting closer to the blond. Chrystal states she has a bad memory and that she'll never remember their actual names. It turns out she has nicknamed Nathanaël "jellybean" and she intends to go with him to his next class being ceramics. Adrien approaches them and asks about Ethan to which Chrystal points at Ms. Bustier's desk where Ethan pops up and asks how they knew where he was. They leave after a minute and Chrystal meets Mr. Archer, the ceramics teacher who is about 65 but is full of excitement and poetic spirit, giving them papers with little poems on them. Cute right? Like a puppy cute. The next day Chrystal sits next to Nathan again as he draws. Chloe sits ahead of them plotting her revenge for the comeback Chrystal threw at her yesterday. Chrystal looks up when she chuckles, asking her what's so funny. Chloe tells her she looks ridiculous with how much blue she's wearing to which Chrystal asks, "You spray that tan on all by yourself?" causing a small silence in the class as they stare with wide eyes. Chloe attempts to threaten Chrystal with having her father shut down Chrystal's Grandfather's welding company, Clay Welding and Carpeting Company which is the most well known and richest company to move into France. Chrystal pulls out a document that states her Grandpa has permission to work there, signed by the president of France. It's just a copy but it's laminated, showing how important it is. Chloe turns around and starts thinking of some way else to hit her until she comes up with a plan and sends Sabrina over. Sabrina hits Nathanaël with the old trick where you ask someone out then start acting grossed out and start laughing making them realize it's a joke. Nathan is upset by this and simply puts his head down sadly. Chrystal on the other hand is not happy, storming up to Chloe with her cousin's holding her back to keep things from getting violent. Chrystal calls Chloe out on her plan and when the blonde says Nathan has no future as an artist, Chrystal defends him, furious. She eventually stops yelling and storms out, slamming the door behind her. Adrien offers to go after her but just goes to the bathroom, predicting her akumatization and transforming. Meanwhile, Chrystal sits on the school steps, crying because she thinks she had scared "Her Jellybean" and is more worried about him than her own well being. Hawkmoth in all his mothiness sends an akuma to her, commenting on her shifting moods and how she can't seem to control them. He dubs her Moodshifter, MoodShifter floats around and up to the classroom window, turning purple and abducting Nathanaël before floating out and away in a lovy dovey mode. She sits in the park, cradling him and telling him she just wants him safe. her current form creates a dome around her that stretches about half a mile all around her, making everyone who's in love, utterly infatuated with the person they're in love with, so much so they cant leave. Ladybug and Chat show up and carefully remove the civilians from the dome. Ladybug walks up to MoodShifter like so: Ladybug walks in and looks at MoodShifter, "She looks so happy...." She mutters, "Not doing any harm so far but.... That could change very quickly." She starts to guide people out of the dome and tells them to go take shelter before walking back in and walking up slowly to MoodShifter, "Okay. Nice and easy." Ladybug takes a deep breath and waves, "Hello." MoodShifter looks up and smiles, "Hiya hiya, how ya doin? Having a lovely day?" She says as Nathanaël sits in her lap. Ladybug smiles, "Yes, actually it was quite nice. Heh. For a villain you sure are being sweet." She clears her throat, "So, since you're being so nice, could you maybe hand over whatever has the Akuma in it, please?" MoodShifter simply smiles and looks up at her, "Hmm... No, sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm using it to keep my jellybean safe and sound." Hawkmoth speaks into her mind, «Now's your chance. Take her miraculous if you want to keep him safe!» MoodShifter giggles, "Okie dokie. Say, miss Ladybug. It'd be awful nice if you could hand over your earrings, please?" Ladybug sighs, "Right. I see we're going to have to do this the hard way. So just to keep 'jellybean' out of danger while we do this, could you at least hand him over?" MoodShifter taps her chin and tilts her head, "Hmm. Sorry. No can do, sugar shrew. I'm keeping him nice and safe right here on my lap." Ladybug sighs, "Hmm...." She dashes forward and grabs Nathanaël's arm before swinging her yoyo and pulling them out of range in a flash. MoodShifter switches from purple to red in an instant, flaring up in a fiery inferno. She screeches and flies after them but Chat jumps in the way, extending his baton to knock her back into the water fountain while he stands on a light post. All the water has evaporated by the time she falls inside of it, she floats up and dashes at him, raising a hand and shooting a fire ball at him. Chat smiles and extands his baton, whacking the ball back at her, it knocking her back against a wall. The hero hears Ladybug calling him over and waves, “I have to go for now, I’ll see you around!” Quoted from the story. Ladybug and Chat eventually force the emotions out of her, leaving her defenseless so they can get rid of the akuma. When that's finally over they go back to school happily ever after, here's the whole story if you want it. http://crystiseeris2.deviantart.com/art/MoodShifter-611633410 Category:Miraculous Category:Miraculous ladybug Category:Oc Category:Akumasona